Celethria Shadowclaw
"Pain is the price for eternal happiness." Celethria is a rather young elf who has already been through many trials in her life. The difficulties that have occured in her life had made her hard and cold; however, there have been beautiful things that have happened to her that do tend to show her tender side when she lets her guard down. Birth Celethria's conception was one of an unnatural nature. The demon hunter, Alimanie, had a strong urge to regain the immortrality of the Kaldorei, and she would have taken any measure to obtain it. She had stumbled upon an old tome of an almost forgotten style of sorcery--blood magic. She had discovered a way to prolong her exsistence for almost ten times the normal life span of her kind. All she needed was her blood and the blood of a male. She went to her collegue, the demon hunter Inarius, and promised him eternal life should he partake. She was to give birth to a child who would some day be the host of her soul. When the child was of age, Alimanie would sacrafice the child and take control of its body with her own essence, able to live out yet another generation. Inarius was no fool, and the very notion of using his own blood for such a ritual disgusted him. He immediately refused. Alimanie found other means to retreive the blood she was after. Inarius was known for wiping down his wounds with a cloth he usually carried around with him. Alimani snuck into Inarius' sleeping quaters and found the cloth, luckily enough it had been recently used and had not had time to be washed. With the fresh blood now in her possession, Alimanie set forth to continue with her plan. The ritual went smoothly and there were no interruptions, however the ritual revealed that Inarius' blood was not the only one that stained the cloth, for the image of a female Kaldorei had formed in the smoke that had accumilated around Alimanie. With this new bit of information, it rendered Alimanie's plan usless, for it had to be her own blood to mix with Inarius' in order for it to work. Still, the ritual was complete and Alimanie soon became pregnant with what should have been the host for her soul--had the ritual actually have gone perfect. She had planned to kill the child immediately after birth, but upon the birthing day she could not bring herself to kill the life she had carried within her--feeling a sort of bond with the child. She had given birth to a girl, a crushing blow since she always wanted a daughter had she made different life choices. Alimanie knew she could not keep the child, for she was not mentally fit to raise one. She sought out for her childhood friend and sister-in-law, High Priestess Illanie, and offered the priest the infant. It had not been so recent that the priestess also gave birth to a child, though it was a stillborn, Alimani used Illanie's fragile emotional state to convince the priestess to take the child as her own--but she had left out the origins of the infant's exsistance, and she made Illanie swear not to tell anyone of the child's true lineage, especially to Alimani's sister Sinani--Illanie's mate. Illanie gladly agreed and took in the child. Alimani went back into the shadows where she would not be seen again for quite some time, her exsistance almost hidden to the rest of the world. Upbringing Illanie and Sinani were both highly proclaimed members of the Kaldorei society, and to have an infant brought into their household was relatively big news. Illanie was one of the High Priestesses of Elune while Sinani was a High Commander of the Sentinels. The new infant was brought into a world full of high expectations and hopes. Many expected great things out of the baby while others feared such a heavy burden would drive the infant mad when she was old enough to realise her position. Illanie had raised the infant as her own, and she was the one who named the baby girl Celethria--after her own mother. She presented the infant to her mate, Sinani, who was less than enthusiatic about the presense of another life in their household. Still, considering the circumstances they had went through not so long ago, Sinani agreed to keep the child. Though Sinani was curious of whom the parents were of this child. Illanie immediately came up of the names of friends who also had a child of their own. It was not uncommon for the Kaldorei to have their children raised by the priesthood, so for Sinani to have Kaldorei hand their child over to a high priest was not suspicious. Illanie was the one who provided Celethria with education, clothing, gifts, and even tutoring. She even went so far as to have a necklace forged with the portraits of Celethria's "birth parents" in order to keep elfing's true origins hidden. Illanie knew much was put upon Celethria's young shoulders by being the adoptive child of two highly esteemed individuals, so Illanie did her best to let Celethria have some relief from carrying such a high task. Illanie would often time read the elfling stories of grand adventures or great wars. She would tell of the long history their people had to under go, Illanie was the one who taught Celethria to hunt, fish, cook, mend wounds, and they would even play a sort of game of hide and seak in the vast forests. Illanie was very much Celethria's mother--so much so Celethria lovingly called her "Mother", her firsts word was even mother. For a majority of the time, Sinani was very much nonexsistant. The commander was often out training other sentinels or out bringing food and supplies to the house. Sinani paid very little attention to Celethria, often times only acknowledging the elfing here or there and would be off. It was very much like living with a stranger for Celethria. Past Romance At age twenty, Celethria was put under the tutoring of the black smith Ariyell Skyshadow. Illanie figured black smithing would let the elfing let off some steam and find peace from living such a stressful life. Celethria learned to forge, craft and bend metal to her will fairly quickly--much to Ariyell's surpise. What amazed Ariyell the most was Celethria's ability to craft weapons that glowed--sometimes a blade did not need to be present for the light to cut metal. Ariyell's suspicsions that arcanic forces were involved, so she had a meeting with Illanie asking for Celethria's genealogy Illanie immediately claimed the names she mentioned before. Ariyell took Illanie's word and continued on with Celethria's training. As some time went on, roughly around fifty years or so, Celethria's craftmenship improved substantially. Ariyell and Celethria even formed a tight bond together, friendship at first, sisterhood, but then to Ariyell it grew into something more. She saw Celethria grow into someone full of potiential and hope, and Celethria's light hearted nature drew the senior smithy towards her. Celethria was much too young at the time, so Ariyell gave Celethria time though it was somewhat obvious that Celethria was beginning to form similar feelings towards her teacher. Soon Celethria crafted items to impress her teacher, gifts, and trinkets. However, Celethria never crafted Ariyell any weapons that glowed brightly, feeling the day she crafted a light weapon for someone would be the day she picked that someone to be her mate--her porposal gift. There would be a time where Celethria would be drafted into the sentinel army by Sinani's command. Ariyell would join after to stay close to the elfling, but it would not have mattered--the commander would take Celethria under her win, leaving her very much isolated from the others. It would be later on when Celethria planned to meet Ariyell during the night. There was a spot the two loved to meet up. Often there they would talk, reminise, tell stories, have sparring competitions or small duels, and sometimes it would get a bit more intimate--though it never escalated futher than innocent kissing or caresses. Ariyell noticed Celethria's personality change since she joined the army. The sweet, gentle girl was slowly become introvertive and timid. It worried Ariyell, but she would often not bring it up. She would, however, try to keep Celethria calm and relaxed so as to help the girl not lose herself to the harshness of war, as difficult as it was. Still, it was something Ariyell knew was worth doing. Sentinals Illanie and Ariyell were a huge part in Celethria's life. For the most part, Sinani was almost hardly there. For seventy years, Sinani would slightly greet Celethria and be off to do her own duties. It wasn't until Celethria was around her seventies did Sinani start to intervine, and many would question if it was for the better. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf